Catching Up
by potidaea
Summary: One-Shot: Caroline sees an old girlfriend during a drunken scroll through Facebook. Caroline/OFC, Caroline/Kate.


**Fandom:** Last Tango in Halifax

**Pairings:** Caroline/OFC, Caroline/Kate

**Rating:** T (for alcohol & cursing, tw: implied incest)

**Summary: **Caroline sees an old girlfriend on Facebook.

* * *

Just before midnight, Dr. Caroline Elliot hunched over her pristine kitchen island with a glass of scotch in one hand and the other ghosting over her iPad as she scrolled mindlessly through Facebook. She fucked up with Kate again, too scared to fully commit, so here she was: distracting herself from oblivion.

Suddenly, a name appeared on her screen - one she hadn't seen or thought of in nearly twenty years. Lauren O'Shaughnessy. Her college girlfriend, who her mother had convinced her was a phase. A smear on an otherwise impeccable record.

And she had commented on a photo of Raff! How the hell did Gillian know Lauren? In her inebriated state she wanted to call Gillian to get as much information as possible this instant, but she thought better of it. Instead, she sent a brief text.

_How do you know Lauren O'Shaughnessy? We were in the same class at Oxford._

Not entirely a lie.

While waiting for an answer she clicked through to view the woman's profile. It appeared that not much had changed. She was a researching chemist at the University of Leeds...and it appeared she had a wife. She was now itching for a reply.

Gillian, probably also drunk, texted back gratefully sooner than she expected._ Been mates since we were young, our moms too. Don't you lot do reunions?_

Caroline rolled her eyes and responded, _Do you have her number or not?_

Gillian sent over the contact and suddenly she didn't know what to do. So, with another two fingers of scotch, she saved the new contact to her phone and opened a new text message.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to say? Remember me? I went home on holiday and never spoke to you again?" She grumbled into her drink.

_Hi Lauren, it's Caroline Dawson from Oxford. Gillian Buttershaw is my stepsister now you may have heard. I'd love to meet for tea if you're available._

Caroline all but threw her phone and with that, decided to go to bed. Only so many bad decisions could be made in a single day.

The next morning she woke up with a groan, her head aching and body sore from too little sleep. Rolling over, she checked her phone; still nothing from Kate, but two other messages: one from John and one from Lauren.

John's was surely another poor attempt at an apology, so she went ahead to Lauren's.

_Wow, hi! I'm actually headed to Halifax tomorrow, if that works for you. Starbucks by the train at noon?_

Caroline couldn't believe she agreed to meet her. She had every right to say no. But before the other woman could come to her senses, as Caroline was certain she would, she quickly agreed to the noon tea time.

She spent the next twenty four hours flitting between nerves over her upcoming lunch and sadness over what she assumed was the end of her relationship. Even Lawrence was on his best behavior, unnerved by her mood.

After successfully parking her Jeep she wrung out her hands and glanced in the mirror to check her hair and make up under the guise of checking on her sons in the back seat. Then with a light sigh she looked back said, "All right, boys. Like I said, I should be about an hour. You can shop, walk around a bit. Just make sure you text me. Here's 30 quid." She extended the notes to William as Lawrence grabbed for them. With a meaningful stare she continued, "That should cover food for the both of you, or if you decide to see a movie. Don't go wild."

"Yes mum," was the dual response - one dutiful, the other just short of a groan.

As they exited the car and began to walk off she reminded, "Text me! Be careful!"

"We will!" They said in rote.

With a shake of her head and a smile, she entered the Starbucks just a block from the car. In the far corner she saw a woman about her age with a shock of red hair and a series of tattoos creeping down her left arm. Lauren. She quickly ordered her tea and made her way to the corner table.

"Lauren, hi," she said, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Caroline," she smiled, "sit, please. It was a nice surprise to hear from you."

As she sat, she stuttered, "Really? Nice?" _But I broke your heart. Mine too._

"Honestly. It's been twenty years, Caroline." Her voice was soft, understanding.

Caroline finally really looked at her. Her shoulder-length bright red hair was softened by streaks of grey. Her blue-green eyes, still as bright as ever. Freckles covering the pale skin on her still shockingly muscular frame. She was older, not as naive, but still the same compassionate woman she knew. She had no reason to worry.

Lauren continued as Caroline settled, "So, do I have Gillian to thank for this reunion?"

Caroline smiled, "Yes. She gave me your number. I didn't realize you were friends."

"Yeah, for years. Basically family. I probably told you about her back in uni."

"Well, good thing she's my step sister," Caroline trailed off into her tea smugly, one eyebrow raised.

"Oi, I'm married," she laughed.

Caroline smiled, "I'm glad. That's actually part of the reason I wanted to meet with you. How long have you been with...?"

"Eileen. Fifteen years. Our daughter is seven. Siobhan." She seemed so happy, light.

"A daughter! That's wonderful. My two boys, William and Lawrence, are teenagers now. Pure trouble," she commiserated.

"You're married then?"

"Ah, not quite," She grimaced. "My husband and I are getting divorced. Eighteen years. But I'm happy...I met someone. A..."

"Woman?"

Caroline looked at her, more shocked than she should be. But aside from Lauren and Kate, truly, no one knew. Lauren continued, "Caroline, I've been wondering for the last twenty years when this day would come. You may be good at holding the attention of men, but you certainly never enjoyed it. Not when I knew you. I can't imagine how difficult it's been for you."

Suddenly vulnerable, Caroline felt the need to defend herself, "I love my boys."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't question that."

"Right. Sorry." She took a deep breath, "I just...I'm terrified. I would've been perfectly happy," She was leveled with a glare to rival her own, "Okay," she laughed, "maybe not _happy_ but just fine, if John hadn't cheated. Then I wouldn't be in this bloody mess." A heavy sigh, a sip of tea. "I love her, Kate, but I can't lose my family. I can't lose her either. I've waited this long already," they shared a sad smile. "Can you maybe tell me more about your family?"

As Lauren told her stories about Siobhan's first word, how Eileen got food poisoning on their honeymoon so they had to go on a second honeymoon, or taking Siobhan to the Leeds Pride Festival, she grew increasingly comfortable at the idea of a life with Kate truly lived, not just behind closed doors. She told Lauren more about Kate - the things she loved and the things she loved about her. Soon, William and Lawrence were ready to go to Gillian's for dinner, but she left with a promise to meet for dinner with her old friend's family soon, hopefully with Kate in tow.


End file.
